Second Life
by Izayagurl
Summary: Karena setelah ini, kita tak akan lagi melihat cahaya/ Ciel?/ Ya, aku yakin dia bersama kita, melihat kita/ sudah lima belas tahun berlalu/ cih, aku tak 'kan menyesal menjadi eksistensi pembangkang Tuhan, Sebastian/ setting setelah season dua.R n R pliis


_Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler __µ Yana Toboso._

_Second Life µ Hoshi no Akira._

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Semi Canon (mungkin), typo, misstypo's, OOC .<em>

_Don't Like ,Don't Read!_

_I've Warned You Guys._

* * *

><p><em>§ Second Life §<em>

Iris mata _dark berry_ itu memandang kosong kepada pekerjaan rakyat London yang monoton. Membosankan. Terpaan angin malam seakan tak berpengaruh pada tubuh mungil yang terbalut _coat _biru tua yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut kelabunya sedikit basah dan kotor karena terpaan salju yang turun semakin deras, membuat temperatur udara di kota itu semakin mendekati _minus._

_Big Ben _masih setia memerlihatkan deretan angka yang tersusun melingkar. Yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Sosok yang baik tubuh dan wajahnya dapat didefinisikan dengan bocah berusia 14 tahun itu duduk di atap bangunan dengan ketinggian lima puluh meter, memandang dengan jelas segala aktifitas manusia yang semakin malam semakin _'menggila'_.

Cih, manusia, masih sama seperti biasanya, sangat licik dan—kotor.

Wah, wah, apakah _'dia'_ lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi _'manusia'_?

"Tch," gumam sosok kelabu itu.

Disentuh perlahan bibirnya yang serupa warnanya dengan butiran putih yang jatuh menuruni bumi, yang suhunya pun tak kalah dinginnya. Karena tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di sana.

Eh, kira-kira kapan raganya terakhir kali dialiri cairan merah yang kaya dengan hemoglobin yang menjadi dasar warna merahnya itu. Bahkan warna merah itu tak dapat disaingi dengan warna-warna yang di pakai oleh pelukis-pelukis kelas dunia sekalipun.

Lagi-lagi dia mendecih, mencoba membuang rasa_ 'rindu'_nya akan kehidupan yang lalu. Yang seharusnya tak pernah ia kenang lagi.

Karena _'dia', _bukan lagi _'dia'_ yang sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu.

**GREEPP..**

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pundaknya dari belakang, membuat kepala dengan surai kelabu itu bersandar pada dada bidang dengan aroma bunga Lily-aroma yang menurutnya sangat lekat dengan wangi kematian, kesedihan atau apapun itu- yang sudah ia hafal dengan sangat merasuki indera penciumannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawah guyuran salju, _Young Master. _Tidak baik untuk kesehatan Anda."

"Berhentilah bertingkah menjijikan terhadap majikanmu, Iblis," suara arogan meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir si rambut kelabu.

Bukannya melepas rangkulan, sosok itu justru lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah 14 tahun itu, atau yang bisa disebut 14 tahun dulunya—ah apa iya umurnya masih mungkin untuk dihitung mulai sekarang? Sosok itu bahkan tak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun, kontras sekali dengan ucapannya.

"_Young Master, _apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan?" tanya si pemeluk, surai hitamnya menggelitik leher si kelabu, pakaian yang ia kenakan pun menyatu dengan gelapnya malam. Iris _ruby_ nya berpendar indah di kegelapan malam.

"Bukan apa-apa," bisiknya pelan. Entahlah, setiap sentuhan sosok hitam di belakangnya ini mampu membuatnya merasa lebih _manusia_, mampu mengingat rasa hangat sentuhan saat menjadi manusia _dulu._

"Iblis tidak berbohong, _Young Master,_" kini giliran sosok hitam itu yang meluncurkan kata-kata licin kepada _majikannya_ ini.

"Cih, Iblis itu itu selalu membisikkan kata-kata perayu untuk menjebloskan seseorang pada lubang kehitaman, semua perkataan mereka hanya dusta," si kelabu mematahkan pernyataan sang sosok hitam dengan gaya bicaranya yang angkuh seperti biasa.

Menyeringai. _Ruby _digantikan oleh _dark berry _yang menyala terang, dengan pupil seperti pupil kucing.

"Apakah Saya pernah berdusta kepada Anda,_ Young Master?_"

Sekarang kedua _dark berry _itu bertemu, membingkai wajah keduanya dalam satu tatapan. _Dark berry _si rambut kelabu dengan gaya arogannya_, _sedangkan_ dark berry _sang surai hitam bercahaya tenang seperti biasanya.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan surai-surai mereka, membawanya mengalun searah mata angin, terayun-ayun anggun walau banyak butiran salju yang turun.

"Aaah, apakah Anda bosan,_ Young Master_ ?"

Si majikan mengangguk singkat kepada _butler_nya. _Butler_ abadinya, yang melewati tahun demi tahun dengannya. Dari perbedaan eksistensi, hingga saat ini ke-eksistensian mereka setara. Bukan sebagai manusia tentunya. Sebuah kontrak yang dulu pernah terjalin, mengikat mereka pada sesuatu yang bernama keabadian.

.

.

Tak tahu kapan, yang jelas sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Keduanya saling bertaut, meyakinkan bahwa mereka adalah esksistensi yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Decak kedua benda lembut dan basah itu terdengar seperti pengisi kekosongan melodi di malam hari. Daging merah muda yang saling melilit menambah gairah di malam bersalju yang dingin itu.

Si kecil tak ingin mengalah. Ingin menunjukkan pada dunia, bahkan Tuhan, dia menikmati kehidupannya ini. Tak ada penyesalan telah berubah menjadi eksistensi pembangkang Tuhan.

_Bah_, memangnya Tuhan mendengar ketika dulu dia memohon dengan sangat ketika dijadikan _'anak domba'_?

Meraung-raung kesakitan, teronggok seperti barang murahan di dalam sangkar, bahkan hampir mati di tangan para pemuja setan laknat itu. Ya, itu akan terjadi jika tidak ada sosok Iblis jahanam yang sekarang tengah memeluknya makin erat.

Jangan salahkan dirinya, coba sesekali salahkan apa yang mereka panggil Tuhan itu, yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan seperti dulu. Bahkan terjerumus dalam lubang tanpa dasar seperti ini.

Aah, apa perdulinya sekarang?

Bahkan mungkin para malaikat sedang menangis di atas sana karena bocah sekecil ini mempunyai jiwa dan ambisi dendam yang sangat kuat. Uhhm—bahkan dia yakin akan tertawa jika mengingat para malaikat. Cih, bahkan dulu dia hampir dibunuh oleh malaikat gila yang entah perempuan atau laki-laki itu.

Sekali lagi, Iblis di bawahnya inilah yang menyelamatkannya. Yang memeluknya saat dirinya terjun ke dalam air, yang mengatakan bahwa dia berbohong. Dia berbohong untuk tetap hidup. Sungguh tragis, yang bahkan tak lama dari itu _butler_nya pun mengambil jiwanya.

Sungguh sakit saat diambil, direnggut jiwanya, sangat sakit—itupun atas permintaannya sendiri.

Tak lama dari itu dia terbangun lagi, melihat birunya dunia, walau dengan ingatan yang separuhnya hilang. Tapi tetap saja, _butler_nya yang menyelamatkannya. Bukan Tuhan. Mengerti?

Wah, wah, Ciel, kau memang Si Kecil Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive yang membangkang kepada Tuhan.

"Nggh—" si kecil menggerang pelan. Bahkan sosok Iblis seperti dirinya sekarang ini juga dapat menggerang menahan nikmat. Jadi, untuk apa disesali kehidupannya ini?

Si surai hitam memutuskan kontak fisik mereka. Membuat si kelabu memandang tidak suka. Tak ada perintah untuk berhenti, jadi kenapa mereka menghentikannya? Toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehabisan nafas.

"Sebastian, apa maksudmu menghentikannya, hah?" bentak si kecil. Egonya langsung mencuat ke permukaan rupanya.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, lima belas tahun lalu semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"_Young Master,_ ah, Ciel. Tak inginkah kau menikmati malam ini? Hanya untuk hari ini," tawar Sebastian ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka dari kedua mata milik Ciel.

"Apa yang istimewa dari hari ini, hmm?"

Mulai iseng, Ciel menggigit-gigit pelan perpotongan leher pucat Sebastian.

"Jangan jadi anak nakal _Young Master_—nnh, _Young Master, _kurasa kali ini Anda **harus** melihatnya." Sebastian membelai tengkuk kecil Ciel dengan sangat hati-hati, sosok di atasnya ini adalah sebutir mutiara hitam yang sangat rapuh. Aah, bahkan dia tak akan pernah memerlakukan orang lain seperti ini.

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sering melakukan ini, bahkan lebih dari ini, Sebastian…"

"Dan apakah Saya terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi melakukannya, _Young Master?"_

"_Bah, _jangan membuatku tertawa Sebastian, kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Ingat—dia ingat saat melakukan hubungan dengan si suster, yang bahkan tak ada hasrat sama sekali. Jangan lupa saat dia juga melakukan hal yang intim dengan wanita kriting dari sirkus itu. Semuanya hanya bisikan Iblis, yang menjerumuskan, karena _hanya _demi _Young Mastern_nya dia tak 'kan berdusta.

Bertanya kenapa Tuan Mudanya itu bisa tahu? Lupakah kalian bagaimana cara Iblis mengintip ingatan? Tak perlu kujelaskan, bukan? Demi estetika yang dijunjung para Iblis, aku 'kan diam.

"Saya tak pernah berdusta kepada Anda, _Young Master."_

* * *

><p>Mulai bosan karena tidak ditanggapi Sebastian, Ciel bangkit dari tubuh Sebastian dan duduk membelakangi <em>butler<em> nya itu di pinggir atap bangunan dengan mengongkang kaki, sifat Tuan Mudanya memang tak pernah hilang.

Menyadari Sang Tuan Muda tersinggung, Sebastian langsung membelai punggung mungil itu, membalikkan badan pemiliknya dan mendapati iris sewarna _wine_ itu meredup. Memandang tidak suka kepada Sebastian.

Jemari kanan Sebastian mambelai lembut pipi si Majikan, seketika itu tangan mungil Ciel menangkap pergelangan tangan yang tengah menjamah wajahnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku, jika hal itu memang **patut** untuk kau perlihatkan," bola mata itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi biru bagai lautan. Warna yang dalam, bagai pusaran di tengah-tengah samudera.

Kemudian Sebastian menyeringai lagi, berlutut dengan satu lutut, tangan kanan bersedekap di dada dan menunduk hormat.

"_Yes, My Lord._"

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em> yang harusnya sepi itu malam ini tampak ramai, terlihat para bangsawan dan beberapa kerabat memenuhi aula _Mansion_ Phantomhive itu. Seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang ikal yang ditata seanggun mungkin. tersenyum lebar, iris _emerlad_nya memandang puas terhadap dekorasi yang dia buat. Bukan, bukan, bukan hiasan penuh pita dan serba merah muda seperti yang beberapa belas tahun lalu ia buat di sini.

Ini adalah pesta megah dan elegan untuk para bangsawan, pesta untuk mengenang seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan yang dijuluki _'bangsawan jahat', _yang ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil yang pemarah yang lima belas tahun lalu dikabarkan tiada.

Entah apa penyebabnya, yang jelas wanita ikal dengan iris mata _emerlad _itu tak dapat berhenti menangis selama sebulan. Membuat pengasuhnya, Paula. Sampai kehabisan akal menangani _Lady_nya yang bersedih seperti itu.

Ya, kematian bocah yang khas dengan _eyepatch_nya itu terlalu mengejutkan. Bahkan Pangeran Soma menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah melihat kiriman yang dikirim Sebastian.

Tapi malam ini, Si Wanita itu tidak akan lagi menampakkan wajah murungnya. Dia sudah dewasa, begitu pula dengan para kerabat. Para teman yang mengenal sosok dari_ Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive.

_Emerlad_nya menyusuri aula besar dari balkon tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, terlihat olehnya Pangeran Soma dan _butler_nya Agni, melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, sedangkan Lau dan adiknya Lan Mao, duduk di sofa teratas yang di sediakan untuk para kerabat terdekat _Earl_, jangan lupa ketiga pelayan abadi Ciel masih setia mengurus _mansion_ ini dan Pak Tanaka, ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan umur kepada beliau sehingga dapat menghadiri pesta megah ini.

Tapi kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan umur sepanjang itu kepada Ciel? Elizabeth terlihat murung mengingat itu.

Ooh, mungkin harus ku koreksi pernyataanmu itu _Lady _Elizabeth, Tuhan bahkan memberikannya kehidupan yang abadi.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tetapi acara utama masih belum juga di mulai, entah apa yang mengusik perempuan yang nyaris berkepala tiga itu. Wajahnya terlalu sendu dengan pandangan melihat ke arah hamparan langit malam.

"_Honey,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wanita itu tampak tersentak. Di belakangnya, sang suami tercinta berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, membuat wanita cantik _blonde _ikal itu sedikit tersipu.

"Oh, _My Darling,_ tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku—" ucapannya terpotong, dia diam dan memandang langit malam. Malam ini, bertaburan banyak bintang, seakan dunia menyaksikan pesta megah itu.

"Dia akan selalu ada untuk kita, Ciel artinya langit... benarkan?"

Elizabeth menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar, aku yakin Ciel menyaksikan hal ini, pesta Ulang Tahunnya..."

* * *

><p>Wanita yang akrab dipanggil Lizzie itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam aula utama. Pohon <em>wine<em> ilusi yang dulu pernah di sajikan Sebastian terhias anggun di tengah-tengah aula megah itu. Terlalu fokus melihat sekeliling sampai ia lengah ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

**Bruuk!**

"Aduuh, maaf, maafkan Saya!" sahut orang yang menabraknya tadi. Ternyata seorang anak kecil, Elizabeth tersenyum manis.

"Aah, adik kecil tidak apa-apa, ayo angkat wajahmu, jangan malu," ujar Elizabeth masih dengan nada cerianya seperti waktu dia masih muda.

Dan anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya bersemu merah, membuat Elizabeth tertegun sebentar, dan membuatnya menahan tangis saat itu juga.

"Maafkan Saya, _My Lady_!" dan anak itu berlari menjauhi sosok Elizabeth yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sebelum sosok suaminya memegang pundak Elizabeth.

"Ci—el?"

"_Honey_, ada apa?"

"Aah, _My Darling_, apakah kau melihat sosok anak kecil berlari di sekitar sini? Memakai _coat_ biru tua? Rambutnya kelabu! Di mana? Di mana anak itu?"

Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya dan mengelus pundak Elizabeth.

"_Honey_, kau kenapa? Di sini tidak ada anak kecil seperti yang kau sebutkan barusan."

_Emerlad _Elizabeth membulat, dengan refleks dia mengalihkan pengelihatannya ke sepenjuru ruangan. Tidak ada anak kecil.

Elizabeth mengembuskan nafas pelan dan menarik nafas lagi sebelum berujar dengan mantap, "Mungkin aku sedang melamun. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pesta ini!" sahutnya riang. Sang suami tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di sisi lain, seorang pemuda tegap berbalut pakaian serba hitam berusaha menahan senyum.<p>

"Anda terlalu iseng, _Young Master_."

"Haaah, aku hanya ingin melihat kabar Lizzie, dan sepertinya dia mendapatkan suami yang baik."

Sebuah genggaman hangat melingkupi tangan Ciel, saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Sebastian tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Mau tak mau, Ciel mengikuti pandangan Sebastian.

Di sana, Lizzie dan kerabat dekat Ciel (yang baginya hanya pengacau-pengacau tak berguna) mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian diikuti oleh para tamu undangan.

"—untuk Ciel, sepupuku yang paling berharga. Untuk kepala keluarga Phantomhive terakhir, mari kita mengenangnya, di perayaan Ulang Tahunnya hari ini, _Cheeerrss_!" pandu Elizabeth.

"_CHEERRRSS!_" sahut semuanya dengan wajah bahagia maupun terharu.

Ciel hanya diam meliahat itu semua dari sudut ruangan, Sebastian yang menyadari itu merangkul pundak Ciel dan berbisik,"_Young Master_, lihat mereka, mereka semua berbahagia untuk _Young Master_, Anda belum dilupakan."

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah dinginnya, "Cih, orang-orang itu."

.

Dan entah ketidak sengajaan atau bukan. Elizabeth, Lau, Lan Mao, Pangeran Soma, maupun Agni, Pak Tanaka, bahkan ketiga pelayan Phantomhive yang kebetulan ada di atas altar utama menoleh ke arah yang sama, di mana ada Ciel dan Sebastian yang tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Membuat mata mereka semua terbelalak, tapi belum ada satu detik berikutnya untuk menyadarkan hal itu kepada yang lainnya. Ciel dan Sebastian menghilang bagai terbawa angin.

"Tuan Muda!"

"_Earl_?"

"Sebastian!"

"Ciel?"

Sahut mereka berbarengan, dan melihat wajah teman masing-masing, membuat mereka semakin bingung dengan ekspresi yang dibuat masing-masing dari mereka.

Sedangkan batin mereka semua tersenyum dalam haru.

_'Mereka baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

><p>"Kau ini benar-benar senang membuat kejutan, ya 'kan <em>Earl<em>? Hihihi." tawa sosok makhluk berambut perak dengan poni menutupi matanya dan memegang sosok sabit besar yang sedang duduk di atas atap_ mansion_ itu.

"Huh, membosankan, tugas kita bahkan belum selesai."

"Huaaaa, Sebby, kenapa kau malah pergi lagi!"

"Hoo, ayolah Senior Will, ini 'kan salah satu bentuk simpati kita! Lihat saja Senior Grell bahkan sampai terharu begitu!"

"Cih."

Sepertinya kalian tahu siapa ketiga _shinigami _yang juga sedang berdiri di atap _Manor House_, tepat di belakang pria berambut perak tadi. Undertaker.

.

.

Kedua sosok angkuh itu berdiri menjulang di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di London. Masih dengan tatapan arogannya, si kelabu memandang manusia-manusia yang berseliweran di bawah mereka.

"_Young Master_," panggil si hitam di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Maaf, telah membuat Anda menjalani kehidupan seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?"

"Bukankah Anda sudah tahu, bahwa dulu Saya menghidupkan _Young Master_ kembali, seharusnya Saya—"

Ciel terkekeh pelan, "Sekarang kau tak akan kehilangan aku lagi Sebastian, tak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Bagiku ini sama saja dengan kehidupan kedua, dengan eksistensi yang lain."

"Maaf membuat Anda seperti ini..." jemari dengan tanda _Faust_ yang masih terpatri di tangannya itu membelai pipi Ciel lembut.

"Hhh, hentikan kata-kata cengeng itu Sebastian, kau _Butler_-ku, yang akan menemaniku sampai akhir, bukankah begitu?"

Sebastian tersenyum kecil, _ruby_nya terlihat sangat menawan di kegelapan,"Apakah Anda sudah puas dengan apa yang Anda lihat, _Young Master_?"

Walau arogan, dia tetap tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sangat puas. Walaupun hanya melihatnya dari sini." iris biru itu memandang langit malam dan mengalihkannya ke arah bawah, dunia yang tak akan bisa dia sentuh lagi seperti dulu.

**Seeeet, greeep.**

Satu tarikan, diakhiri dengan pelukan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, _Young Master_," bisiknya lembut.

Walaupun bukan manusia, dia dapat merasakan bahwa pipi anak laki-laki itu memerah sekarang.

"_Brengsek_, minggir kau, Iblis sialan," desisnya ketika jemari itu menggesek pinggangnya dan semakin ke atas, menelurusi tulang punggung si kelabu.

"Maaf, _Young Master_." Kini pelukannya telah terlepas, membuat adanya raut kekecewaan pada sang surai kelabu.

"Sebastian—" panggilnya dengan tegas, "—ayo kita pergi, meneruskan kehidupan kedua ini, sebagai eksistensi pembangkang Tuhan, Sebastian."

Sang Iblis tersenyum di dalam pekatnya malam. Kedua-duanya memerliahatkan kepingan _dark berry_ itu lagi. Sebelum Sebastian yang menggendong Ciel dan lompat dari gedung dengan ketinggian lima puluh meter. Menyisakan aroma kematian dan kegelapan yang pekat.

Kepergian dua eksistensi bersama dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar, yang datang entah dari mana. Membuat aroma kepedihan menyeruak semakin dalam. Meninggalkan jejak tak berbekas. Hanya sepenggal kenangan untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan.

Kedua eksistensi itu tersenyum dalam gelapnya malam.

'Hari ini dan seterusnya pun aku tak akan menyesali kesempatan hidup keduaku ini.'

'Apa Anda yakin, _Young Master_?'

Keduanya terdiam, walau tak sepatah katapun yang keluar, pembicaraan telepati itu menyeruak di batin mereka.

'Berani bertaruh, Sebastian?'

Bisik itu terdengar jelas oleh si hitam, membuat seringai di wajahnya terlihat makin mengerikan.

'Tentu, _Young Master_."

..

_Karena sekarang, aku akan membawamu, ketempat dimana kita tak akan lagi dapat melihat cahaya. Cahaya yang kau tinggalkan bersama cerahnya kedua iris langitmu. kehangatan yang tak akan kau rasakan lagi membelai kulitmu. Tempatmu dulu berpijak, menahan getaran kepedihan dari punggung kecilmu yang akan selalu kurengkuh dalam pelukku. Bukankah kau tahu kehidupan kedua ini sudah terlalu lama kita jalani? Waktumu kini telah habis, tempatmu mengamati kehidupan yang tak mungkin kau jamah lagi._

_Ini yang terakhir kalinya, berpijak di tengah dinginnya malam—_

_—aku akan membawamu._

_Ke Lembah dosa tanpa ujung. Apa kau keberatan—_

Young Master_?_

.Fin.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Maaf jika ini jelek, saya Newbie di sini. Ini mungkin hanya khayalan saya setelah Kuroshitsuji II. Mohon bimbingannya para senpai.<p>

Boleh minta review?

Flame, aah, saya rasa tidak usah dulu ya.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
